


the proof of my existence

by sinner707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinner707/pseuds/sinner707
Summary: It seemed that, just this once, God had taken pity on him and decided to listen to his selfish request.





	the proof of my existence

**Author's Note:**

> So I finished Seven’s route + both secret endings and I am completely in love with this dork. His route broke my heart from beginning to end and I just want him to be happy. This includes some spoilers from Seven’s route AND his after story. It’s not spoilers everywhere but, hey, you can never be too careful. This is my first time writing a fanfic for him (and in general) so my writing may be really rusty. I wanted to keep on writing but I got nervous near the end lololol.

Never, not even once, had Saeyoung believed himself worthy of a happiness as great as this. When you had told him the news, it took a while for the information to process - not because he didn’t expect this kind of thing to happen after he had told you that he wished to engrave proof that he existed, but more because he didn’t think it would actually happen. After all, things rarely ever played the way he wanted them to and he had, over the years, grown to accept that fact. 

But it seemed that, just this once, God had taken pity on him and decided to listen to his selfish request. 

Nervously, you wrapped your arms over your stomache as you waited for the red-head to respond to your announcement. It was, after all, just as nerve-wracking for you as it was for him for, from this day forth, you were going to be carrying a new life inside of yourself for nine months. Despite having briefly discussed the idea back when you were both desperately searching for Saeran, it just didn’t really seem like something that would happen so soon. The more you thought about it, you couldn’t help but wonder if it was it a good idea to have a child when Saeran required so much of both yours and Saeyoung’s attention. Yes, you were married and Saeran’s mental state had shown signs of recovery despite throwing the occasional threats at Saeyoung here and there whenever he took too long completing errands and such but, even so, you couldn’t help but ponder on the question. 

“Can I… touch it?” 

Pulled out of your reverie by his meek question, you flash him a warm smile as you nod your head. You couldn’t help but find this side of him, dare you say, cute. It wasn’t every day he pulled down his defenses like this for, most of the time, he switched back and forth between his 707 persona from the messenger and Luciel, the secret agent. Pulling his shyly outstreched arm toward your stomach, you place it on the tiny bump. 

“There’s a small life growing inside of you.” you hear him he state in awe under his breath. How cute, you find yourself thinking. Even with all the knowledge he held about numerous subjects, the idea of a human being growing inside of your body was enough to confound him in more ways than one. “We’re going to have a new member soon.” 

Member? Hearing him say that makes a small laugh leave past your lips which, in turn, confuses him as he moves his gaze to look up at you. Judging by the look on his face, you could tell your sudden laughter had puzzled him. “I’m sorry, it’s just…” you apologise, your one hand covering the smile that was hiding behind your hand, “It’s just that you made it sound like we were going to have our child become a member of the RFA.” 

“And what, pray tell my dear wife, would be wrong with that?” He asks, his eyes gleaming with that tint of mischief. “I have no doubt that the child of the Great Seven Zero Seven would be nothing less than a genius. Why, I do believe they could use a computer before they could walk - Nay, before they could talk!” 

Ah, here came his 707 messenger persona coming out to play. Deciding to go along with his antics, you play along with his hyper mindset. “And I’m sure they’ll put me out of a job in no time at all. Oh the woe of carrying a genius God’s child~.”


End file.
